gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ1-02MS Tallgeese Caliburn
|developed into= |variants= |operators= *Joseph Alexander |known pilots=*Joseph Alexander |armaments=*'Beam Saber' x 3 (Stored on hips and Shield) *'Dober Gun' x 1 (Mounted onto Left Arm) *'Shield' (Mounted onto Shoulder) **'6-barrel Missile Pod' (Mounted onto Shield) *'"Tempest" Heat Lance' x 1 (Mounted on Back) *'60mm Forearm Gatling Guns' x 1 (Retractable and Mounted on the Forearm Guards) |system features=*Booster Unit *Self-Destruct System |optional equipment= |affiliation= |universe=Project Build Fighters }} The OZ1-01MS Tallgese Caliburn is a custom mobile suit and a variant of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, it is featured in the Project Build Fighters anime series. It is used by Joseph Alexander. Cost Starting with 100 BP 40 BP for Tallgeese Body Frame 12 BP for Tempest Heat Lance 13 BP for Retractable Gatling Guns 25 BP for ZERO System 10 BP for Extra Beam Saber Total 100 BP Technology & Combat Characteristics OZ1-02MS Tallgeese Caliburn is a Gunpla built by Joseph Alexander with his own personal modifications. It is based upon the OZ-00MS Tallgeese that appears in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. Joseph's modifications mainly revolve around improving the suit's mobility and utilizing it's verniers thruster units within the the back of the shoulder area of the armor, which resulted in enhanced movement capabilities and allows the suit to better evade enemy's attacks. Thus, Tallgeese Caliburn has superior mobility and excels at rapid attacks. The Tallgeese also carries the versions of both the version used in Gundam Wing and Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. It carries a pair of beam sabers, a Dober Gun, an "Tempest" Heat Lance and a Shield with a built in rocket launcher. This Custom Gunpla also comes equipped with 60mm Wrist-Mounted Gatling guns used by the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" for superior advantage in battle. Armaments *'Curved Hilt Beam Saber' :The beam saber is a small cylindrical with a slight curve to it, the device held in the mobile suit's hands like a sword through using the new curved hilt it provides unique benefits more power when delivering overhand strikes when on the offensive and would change the angle of the attacks through unique stabbing motions akin to Tallgeese 2's' pilot of choice. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any solid metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Tallgeese is equipped with a pair of two normal beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the shield. *'Shield /with 5-Barrel Missile Pod' :It is a solid shield used for mid-range and close-range defense while also firing a group of six shot missile pod can be optionally mounted on the Tallgeese's shield attached to his arm. *'Dober Gun' :A Classic Weapon used by the first incarnation of the Tallgeese, It is one of the more dangerous high-powered cartridge guns and is the most powerful weapon in OZ's arsenal, easily capable of destroying a Leo in a single blast and has plenty of destructive power to destroy large warships with a single blast. *'Tempest" Heat Lance' :As its name implies, the "Tempest" Heat Lance uses thermal energy to heat the lance to super-high temperatures which allow the lance to penetrate the armor of other mobile weapons. This weapon was built as an Anti-Gundam measure as a close to a mid-range weapon. Can be fixed on the arm or be handheld using another grip. *'60mm Twin Forearm Gatling Guns' :The Tallgeese uses 60mm Gatling guns stored on the each of his forearms when they are activated, the pieces covering the forearms quickly pop up to reveal the guns. They have a much greater firing than any other normal Gundam-type weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. System Features *'Booster Unit' :At nearly twice the size of the Tallgeese, this is a optional equipment is fitted onto the Tallgeese for space operations to apply extra speed during battle. It has many different modes to suit the situation. Parts of the unit can only be attached to reduce weight for short term space travel. The entire unit is fitted on for long term space travel, and triples speed preference in space battles. *'ZERO System' :In the original story the ZERO System, a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. During battle the Tallgeese Caliburn can use this system up to three times to re-roll a dice when activated to evade destruction or merely try again for a better roll. Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Project Build Fighters Category:Gundam Category:Unoservix